The Real Drawing
by Raviennest
Summary: FF VIXX.. khusus buat Ken birthday..padahal udah lama hahah XD.. cast Ken a.k.a Lee Jaehwan sama OC.. tenang oc nya gk crewet kok #eh.. just need Krisar and RnR :D


_**The Real Drawing  
**__**(Ken Birthday Special)**_

**By** Ravienne  
**Cast** Lee Jaehwan (Ken VIXX), Heo Yuna (OC), etc.  
**Genre** Romance, AR, AU

.

.

.

'_Aku tidak tau akan tertinggal satu orang lagi.'_

.

.

Neol wihae salgesseo~

Bunyi alarm itu membangunkan sang pemilik handphone tersebut. Ia duduk dan mencoba mengumpulkan kembali jiwanya yang sudah berjelajah dialam bawah sadar. Setelah bangun sepenuhnya, ia bangkit dari kasur, mengambil handuk kecil dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian, ia keluar dari kamar mandi sambil berjalan dengan rambutnya yang masih basah. Lalu ia duduk ditepi kasurnya dan meraih handphone-nya. Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menarik perhatiannya.

"Jaehwan-ah, kalau kau sudah selesai dengan kelas melukismu, temani hyung ke mall ya.", pinta hyung-nya yang hanya memunculkan kepalanya saja disamping pintu

"Ne.", balas adiknya yang bernama Lee Jaehwan itu

Kemudian hyung-nya Jaehwan tersebut pergi. Tak ia sadari, jarum jam lokernya telah melewati angka 7. Waktunya ia harus bersiap-siap untuk kelas lukisnya.

Jaehwan adalah seorang pelukis. Sudah banyak sekali lukisan-lukisan yang ia buat semenjak ia mulai melakoni dunia yang penuh warna tersebut. Jaehwan memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka kelas melukisnya sendiri. Menuangkan bakatnya kepada para generasi muda sekarang.

Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah sampai disebuah tempat dimana kelas melukisnya akan dimulai. Walaupun terlihat kecil, tapi Jaehwan tetap bangga.

Saatnya waktu membimbing murid-muridnya setelah ia bersihkan ruangan ini selama 37 menit. Para murid kecilnya masing-masing mengeluarkan bidang datarnya, cat lukis dan kuas.

"Nah, untuk hari ini, kalian ingin melukis apa?", tanya Jaehwan kepada murid-murid didepannya

"Dinosaurus!", teriak salah satu murid laki-laki dengan cukup nyaring

"Oh dinosaurus?.", balas Jaehwan sempat terkejut

"Bunga!", teriak lagi salah satu murid perempuan dengan rambut yang dikepang dua

"Kalau bunga pasti bagus. OK, hari ini kalian melukis dengan tema sendiri ya. Tolong buatlah dengan bagus dan cantik ya.", ucap Jaehwan memulai kelas untuk hari ini

Tak terasa, 15 menit berlalu. Dengan ketelitian dan detail, Jaehwan melukis dua ekor jerapah yang tengah makan. Dengan berbagai ukuran kuas dan warna cat lukisnya, ia sudah hampir selesai menggambarkan dua ekor jerapah tersebut. Jaehwan merasa bangga dengan hasil karyanya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka. Membuat Jaehwan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Begitupun dengan beberapa murid kecilnya. Ternyata yang datang adalah temannya, Lee Hongbin. Langsung saja Hongbin yang membawa kotak tersebut berjalan mendekati Jaehwan.

"Oh kau sudah datang?", ucap Jaehwan kepada Hongbin yang sudah berdiri disampingnya

"Eoh, apakah sekarang dibagikannya?", tanya Hongbin langsung ke tujuannya

Kemudian Jaehwan bertepuk tangan 3 kali kepada murid-muridnya. Murid yang mendengar bunyi tepukan tersebut, langsung meletakkan kuasnya dan berhenti sejenak.

"Nah ini ada yang ingin diberikan untuk kalian. Orang ini akan memberikan snack kepada kalian. Nah jadi tolong diam ditempat dan biarkan Kong-ie oppa ini memberikannya kepada kalian.", ucap Jaehwan kepada seluruh muridnya dengan kalimat terakhirnya yang membuat Hongbin langsung menatap Jaehwan

Setelah Hongbin menatap Jaehwan dan ia hanya mendapat balasan tertawa dari temannya tersebut, lalu ia berjalan ke setiap barisan tempat duduk para murid. Membagikan sebotol yogurt dan KitKat. Jaehwan yang melihat itu, tersenyum lebar dan merasa senang.

.

Setelah kelas selesai dan sudah dibersihkan, Jaehwan perlu menunggu hyung –nya yang katanya menginginkan Jaehwan untuk menemaninya pergi ke mall. Setelah Jaehwan mengunci pintu, tiba-tiba ia mendapati seorang anak kecil perempuan yang terlihat seperti salah satu muridnya Jaehwan. Langsung saja Jaehwan dekati.

"Apa kau belum pulang?", tanya Jaehwan kepada anak kecil yang bernama Byeol tersebut

"Hmm, Seonsaengnim juga?", tanya balik anak itu

"Iya. Tapi siapa yang menjemput kamu?", tanya Jaehwan sambil berjongkok disamping Byeol

"Eomma.", jawab Byeol

"Eomma?, bagaimana kalau kita cari?, OK?", ajak Jaehwan

"Ne!", balas Byeol cukup keras

Kemudian Jaehwan pegang tangan Byeol untuk menuntunnya berjalan.

.

Seorang wanita tampak sedang mengejar waktu dengan berlari sekencangnya. Untung saja hari ini jalan trotoar tidak terlalu padat, sehingga wanita itu tidak banyak menghidar dari orang-orang. Wanita yang bernama Heo Yuna itu, perlu menjemput anaknya tepat waktu. Tapi karena dia harus menyelesaikan sedikit urusan sebelumnya, alhasil dia terlambat.

Setiba di penyeberangan jalan, ia harus menunggu. Tak lama kemudian, lampu berganti warna menjadi hijau. Bertanda diperbolehkan untuk menyeberang. Melihat itu, Yuna kembali berlari.

Tinggal satu simpangan saja lagi, Yuna akan sampai ditempat tujuan. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat anaknya yang tengah berjalan dengan seorang lelaki bercoat hitam panjang. Yuna terkejut ketika melihat wajah lelaki disamping Byeol tersebut. Dan lelaki itu adalah Jaehwan.

"Byeol-ah!", panggil Yuna kepada anak kecilnya sambil menghampiri

Mendengar suara itu, Jaehwan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Jaehwan juga terkejut akan wajah wanita yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Oh eomma!", balas Byeol langsung memeluk ibunya

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?, maaf ibu telat menjemputmu.", ucap Yuna kepada anaknya

"Ne. Seonsaengnim mengajakku jalan-jalan.", balas Byeol sambil menunjuk Jaehwan

Kemudian, Yuna bangkit dari bungkuknya. Rasa kaget masih dimenguasai tubuh Yuna. Jaehwan dan Yuna saling menatap. Berperasaan seakan tidak percaya apa yang dilihat mereka sekarang ini.

"Apa.. dia.. milikmu (Byeol)?", tanya Jaehwan terpotong-potong kepada Yuna

"Eoh.. Gomawo telah.. menjaganya..", jawab Yuna kemudian berpaling dari Jaehwan

Belum Yuna menggerakkan kakinya untuk satu langkah, Jaehwan memanggilnya.

"Berbicaralah sebentar."

.

"Lama tidak bertemu.", ucap Yuna kepada Jaehwan yang mulai mencairkan suasana

"Hmm. Kamu baik-baik saja kan?.", tanya Jaehwan

"Eoh, kau?"

"Sama."

Kemudian, pupil mata Jaehwan teralih ke anaknya Yuna atau Byeol yang tengah makan itu. Tanpa ia sadari, ia tersenyum. Jaehwan berpikir, bahwa kalau Byeol sudah sebesar anak 6 tahun, berarti Yuna sudah lama menikah dengan lelaki lain.

Ya, dulu Yuna adalah pacarnya Jaehwan. Sangat lama mereka berdua pacaran, akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Tapi, kedua orang tua Yuna memalingkan takdir mereka berdua. Disaat itulah Jaehwan tidak bisa bertemu dengan Jaehwan lagi.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu, akhirnya mereka kembali bertemu. Tak Jaehwan sangka, pacarnya dulu sudah mempunyai darah daging yang baru. Bersama lelaki lain.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Yuna berdering.

"Yeoboseyo?", jawab Yuna

"..."

"Aku ada di kafe."

"..."

"OK, aku tunggu didepan ya.", ucap Yuna kemudian menutup telepon

"Siapa itu?", tanya Jaehwan penasaran

"Eee, suamiku.", jawab Yuna walaupun ia merasa tidak nyaman ketika mengatakannya

"Ah.. mungkin itu terasa lebih baik..", ucap Jaehwan entah berkata apa

"Aku pergi dulu ya. Ayo Byeol-ah.", ujar Yuna sambil menggendong Byeol dan pergi dari hadapan Jaehwan

Memang sakit ketika ditinggalkan begitu saja dengan alasan yang tidak begitu pasti. Ketika Yuna berkata 'suami', entah kenapa hati Jaehwan merasa sakit. Hingga ingin mengeluarkan air mata.

'Sekarang, Yuna sudah milik lelaki lain', itulah yang Jaehwan pikirkan.

Ketika Jaehwan tidak ada teman bicara, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering. Menampilkan nama seseorang yang begitu Jaehwan kenal.

"Yeoboseyo?", angkat Jaehwan

"Hey kau dimana?", tanya sang penelepon

"Taekwoon hyung?, ah aku lagi ada dikafe dekat sana.", jawab Jaehwan langsung memberitahu keberadaannya kepada hyung-nya yang bernama Jung Taekwoon itu

"Tunggu disitu ya. Aku akan kesana.", balas Taekwoon kemudian menutup telepon

Jaehwan baru ingat akan permintaan Taekwoon pagi tadi. Ia menjadi lupa karena semua yang sebelumnya terjadi. Jaehwan berpikir 'Mungkin hyung ingin membelikanku hadiah'.

.

Setiba di mall, Jaehwan dan Taekwoon langsung menghampiri ke sebuah toko buku yang sering mereka datangi. Cukup lama mereka berada disana. Sampai Taekwoon datang menghampiri Jaehwan yang tengah sibuk membaca buku yang berjudul 'Cold Night' itu. Kemudian duduk disamping Jaehwan.

"Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau beli?", tanya Taekwon to the point

"Hmm, mau sih. Tapi aku tidak punya uang.", jawab Jaehwan separuh berharap

"Kau ambilah buku disini. Hyung yang bayar.", ucap Taekwon yang membuat Jaehwan sempat kaget

"Oh jinjja?!, Gomawoyo Taekwoon hyung!.", balas Jaehwan dengan sangat senang dan langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya

Taekwoon yang melihat adiknya seperti itu, menjadi tersenyum karena senang.

.

Setiba dirumah, Jaehwan langsung masuk ke kamarnya sambil membawa beberapa kantongan ditangannya yang berisi hadiah ulang tahunnya kali ini. Sesampai didalam kamar, Jaehwan meletakkan beberapa kantongan tersebut diatas kasur dan mengganti bajunya.

Setelah mengganti bajunya, ia langsung membuka kantongan-kantongan tersebut. Mulai dari buku, baju, coat, sampai boneka pun juga ia beli. Buku novel yang cukup lama ia incar pun, juga dibelinya. Novel itu berjudul 'Memory'. Dengan alur ceritanya yang Jaehwan sukai, tentu saja ia akan membaca buku tersebut sampai habis.

Coat panjang hitam adalah kesukaan Jaehwan. Selain itu, Jaehwan juga suka kemeja dengan berbagai gambar yang tertempel. Dan terakhir, ia juga membeli sebuah boneka Chopper yang cukup besar. Jaehwan sangat suka karakter anime yang bernama Chopper itu.

Ya, bisa dikatakan hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Jaehwan yang terbesar. Walaupun tidak dirayakan dengan meriah, tapi Jaehwan sudah merasa sangat cukup akan hadiah yang dibelikan oleh hyung-nya.

Setelah itu, Jaehwan mengambil tas merahnya. Ketika ia ingin mengambil kotak pensilnya, ia melihat sebuah amplop putih bersih. Karena penasaran, Jaehwan ambil amplop tersebut dan ia buka.

"_Jaehwan-ah, saengil chukkae. Aku hampir lupa kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu. Mungkin aku hanya bisa memberikan hadiah ini untukmu. Tapi, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena telah menjaga aku danByeol dengan baik. Aku harap Byeol bisa menjadi pelukis hebat sepertimu. Mungkin sampai sini dulu, aku harap kau bahagia selalu."  
-From Heo Yuna-_

Tak ia sangka, itu adalah surat dari Yuna. Hadiah yang Yuna maksud sudah ada ditangan Jaehwan. Sebuah cincin silver yang masih bersih. Tidak ada bekas goresan apapun. Cincin silver itu adalah cincin yang seharusnya Jaehwan berikan kepada Yuna ketika mereka berdua sudah menikah. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Dan akhirnya Yuna menyimpan cincin tersebut dan ia berikan kembali kepada Jaehwan.

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Dimana kelas melukis milik Jaehwan diliburkan. Tapi, jaehwan tetap saja datang ke kelasnya.

Setiba didalam, ia tidak membersihkan ruangan. Tapi ia langsung masuk ke ruang gallery lukisannya. Dengan tujuan ada yang ingin ia perbaiki. Tak lama kemudian, ia selesai mencari lukisan yang ingin ia ubah. Ternyata lukisan itu adalah lukisan tentang Yuna.

Lukisan tersebut sudah lama ia diamkan dan seharusnya ia berikan kepada Yuna ketika ia sudah menikah dengan Yuna. Tapi itu tidak terjadi. Jaehwan putuskan untuk menambah satu orang lagi pada lukisan Yuna tersebut.

Mulai menggerakkan tangannya dengan jarinya yang terdapat cincin silver miliknya sendiri. Tidak sampai satu jam, Jaehwan telah selesai memperbaikinya. Gambar lukisan yang ia ubah terhadap lukisan Yuna tersebut adalah, lukisan seorang anak kecil perempuan. Tak lain adalah anaknya Yuna, Byeol.

Jaehwan sadar bahwa ia tertinggal satu orang yang sangat berharga bagi Yuna dilukisannya tersebut. Menatap lukisan tersebut sejenak. Inilah lukisan Yuna yang sebenarnya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia meneteskan air mata. Entah Jaehwan bangga karena pacarnya dahulu sudah mempunyai seorang anak, atau apa. Ia juga tidak tau.

Air mata itu keluar dari mata karena perasaan yang senang. Menatap kedua orang yang seharusnya ia miliki dari benda mati didepannya. Sadar akan dirinya mengeluarkan air mata, Jaehwan langsung mengusap pipinya. Mengambil lukisan tersebut dan ia letakkan didekat jendela. Sangat indah ketika diterangi oleh cahaya alami. Membuat senyum Jaehwan menjadi semakin lebar. Bangga dan senang.

.

.

.

.

.

**End**


End file.
